legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Roo Morgg
Roo Morgg is a Stromling Ape Invader found in Caldera Mar on Crux Prime. He is considerably tougher than average Apes found in Gnarled Forest. Defeating Roo Morgg Roo Morgg is considered one of the strongest bosses in Crux Prime. As of the 2011-05-3 update Roo Morgg needs multiple anchors to be built. The person/team who builds the last anchor gets the rewards, making Roo officially the prime candidate for kill stealing. Like all bosses, Roo Morgg occasionally drops tokens and items, 2 or 3 Maelstrom-Infected bricks, almost never models, and sometimes a few bricks. In addition, it very occasionaly drops rare items. How Roo Morgg Works Like every ape, if you are within his range at a distance, he will throw rocks at you. If you're close to him, he'll stand up (hitting his chest showing who's boss), hit the ground three times with a purple-ish circle indicating where the damage takes place, and stand up again. The anchor quick build will be present at the third hit. He will restart this process. Keep in mind that the white, floating platform that he is in is smaller than the other ape's. Once Roo Morgg is defeated, he'll release drops and coins, and will return at about 40 seconds later at the center of the platform. He will face the player closest to him. Daredevils are good for smashing Roo, as they can still fire on him when he is pounding the ground. Their Fig On Fire can be very useful too. Although Roo cannot be stunned, he can be easy to defeat if you have a co-operating, quick-thinking and tactical team. These sorts of teams are, sadly, rare, but if you find one try and take advantage of the opportunity. Assembly can be good against Roo as well, the Personal Fortress being very high on the damage scale. If placed just outside the damage cricle radius, the Level 3 turret and/or Bulper, although the damage quite inferior to Roo's health, can be effective. The Orb and Controller are useless, as Thwok will die from the rings and Roo cannot be stunned. If cautious, a Summoner may be able to use Scratch to deal collosal damage to Roo like the Personal Fortress. If the team is knocked off the side, Sentinels' block charge-ups can be effective for blocking Roo's boulders while the rest if the team moves back in to attack again. Their damage is good as well, and their armor-enhancing abilities may help Assembly members survive if hit by boulders or damage rings. Paradox has proven themslves to be some of the best people for smashing Roo, or any Ape, for that matter. Firstly, their ranged attacks are fantastic against Roo, as they can, like Daredevils, continue to attack Roo while he is pounding the ground. Paradox Sorcerors have already proven themselves one of the best Specialities for smashing Butterscorch, and their Last Blast ability is priceless as it deals large damage to Roo and helps Assembly members prepare to deploy their turrets or creatures. The Space Marauder's Maelstrom Missile 2 ability can dish out some damage, while Cluster Strike is brilliant when Roo is stunned after you've ripped down his armor. An ideal way to smash Roo is have have an Assembly member stand just outside his ring radius and build the anchor while the rest of the team hack at him with their weapons. This way, they'll distract him while the Assembly quickly snaps together the anchor to take down some armor and/or health. This tactic is useful when he's just recovered from having his armor taken down. That way, you'll be able to take down his armor and stun him long enough for you to do some serious damage on that health. Roo Morgg's Drops This is a list from rarest to most common items dropped by Roo Morgg. Each of the four groups have a rarity indicator: *Dragon Helm MKIII *Crux Prime Armor *Flogmore's Hat *Fantastic Pilum *Spike Hammer *Elite Long Barrel Blaster *Bone Suit Pants *Bat Lord Staff *Bat Lord Shield *Bat Lord Pants *Bat Lord Shirt *Mosaic Jester Cap *Wolf Shield *Tiki Batik Shirt *The Big One *Bone Suit Shirt *Egyptian Headdress *Mosaic Wand *Explorien Bot Helm *Dancin' Hat *Heroic Trident of Lightning *Futuron Shirt *Evergiving Goblet *Elite Javelin *Elite Broadsword *Big Fountain Soda *Xpresso *Blacktron Shirt *Explorien Bot Shirt *Super Dagger *Super Cleaver *Super Fang *Super Morning Star *Battle Croissant *Blocks Shirt *Doc in a box *Iron Barbute *Armor Shine (blue) *Armor Gleam (green) *Armor Polish (red) *Knotwork Shield *Nexus Airtanks *Paisley Shirt *Denim Shirt *Quicksicle *Buff Out Armor Brush *BBQ Drumstick *BBQ Blast Hot Dog *Energy Bar *Healing Banana *Healing Apple *Healing Cherry *Faction Tokens *Maelstrom-Infected Bricks Controversy Recently, there was an amount of upset and outrage because of Roo Morrg being a target for farmers. It was commonly observed that players would repeatedly build the anchor to exclusion of others, and there was an outcry on the message boards. In response, during the recent update, Roo Morgg's drop rate has been slowed considerably. This has led to even more outrage, as now he is possibly the second-hardest to defeat boss in the game yet drops just about less than a normal Ape. Gallery Roo Morgg.jpg|Roo Morgg ﻿ Trivia *The name is a play on the Rue Morgue, a street from a mystery novel by Edgar Allan Poe involving an escaped orangutan. *As of a recent patch, Roo now drops 3 times less than he used to. This was added on so Roo farming would stop. (which it has) *When first released Roo Morgg's rare drop rate was significantly higher and many players farmed him because of it, this led to problems and fighting among players. The drop rate was lowered in a May 2011 patch. Category:Maelstrom Category:Stromlings Category:Crux Prime Category:Named Enemies Category:NPCs